SACRED TEARS
by forgoten
Summary: Her tears are sacred and she is perfection, he who is evil will do anything to posses her, the goddess of ice would be his.
1. someday

**SACRED TEARS**

**CH.1-Someday. . . **

There had to be some kind of law agents cramming so many people in such a small space for so long . He had been standing hear leaning on this wall for a little over an hour now and to tell the truth his lags where starting to cramp . Kurama sent a jealous glare toward Yuske and Kuwabara who where snoozing on the coach comfortable and cramp free . Hiei saw the jealous glare Kurama sent yuske and the baka and couldn't help but smirk at the mental pitcher of Kurama fighting the bakas for the almighty sofa the amusing thought ended with both humans on the floor with a bump on there heads and Kurama snoozing on the coach triumphantly, he was jest about to replay the image when he herd something brake in the next room fallowed by yelling after that . . . the wall blow-up . Hiei watched as his friends ran thru the used- to- be- wall leaving him no choice but to fallow or be left behind . Yuske and crew where to say the least shocked at the state of kowemes office . the normally cluttered but clean room was . . . well it looked like a typhoon . . . or Hiei on a sugar high had run thru the room . . . with a flam thrower . . . repeatedly . There was a pile of ruble where the wall used to be plus Kowenas desk was over turned and there was a vary expensive looking coffee table logged in the top right corner of the ceiling . not to mention a flaming char that was quickly spreading it's light to random piles of paper work and kowema himself was hanging casually from the ceiling fan as a lamp wized back and forth around the room trying to bring the young demy-god to his end ,and over all the chaos a voce was heard . . . . and no it wasn't god (-;;) . The voce rang thru the crumbling room "I will not take orders form a TODLER!!!" Every ones attention was now focused on fore demons currently located next to what looked like it used to be a love seat before the fire spared . upon noticing the spirit detectives Kowenma cleared his throat shifting everyone's attention to him , and when he was shore he had everyone's attention he spoke the most important words he would ever say in his long long life . . . "HELP! GET ME DOWN! THER CRAZY ALL FIVE OF EM! . . . ANDWHARS MY PACIFIER!!?"

"**Um Kowenma there are only for other people in this room ."**

"**And . . . "**

"**And what sir?"**

"**Kurama!"**

"**Oh and I don't know whar your pacifier is ------;;**

"Damn you Kurama! . . . ONLY FOUR! WARES THE OTHER ONE!? FAST CALL THE POLIC! CALL THE ARMY . . . CALL MY DAD!!!

"Excuse me I'm Ryo the leader of team Ashuku . you have my apologies for the damage done to your office I'll talk to Hasu-ko about it latter as for now I would like to introduce my team we are an organization of assassins or more commonly known bounty hunters . Now if the rest of my team would introduce them self . . .Whar is everyone?"

everyone looked around the room but the other demons had disappeared everyone was still looking around when Kowenmas desk and two walls exploded and other random things around the room blow-up.

"Rai! Den!" Ryos voce rang death for who ever he was yelling at and after a minuet or so two people where heard talking in unison "We didn't do it honest!!!"

Yuskes pov

He searched the room with his eyes trying to find the owners of the voice and when he finely did his eyes rested on a pair of 12 year olds? It was obvious they where kitsuns and twins. Yuske watched as they stood there smiling nervously , they where both wearing baggy yellow T-shirts and baggy forest green pants they both had pointed elven ears and long orange hair Rai was wearing his in a high pony taile Den had his down , they both had big bushy tails the same color as there hair except the tip was whit both had thin daggers strapped to there hips one on each side and they both had playful chocolate eyes the biggest difference between the two was Rai had a dark green tear shaped jewel in the center of his forehead while Den's was dark blue . Yuske had jest finished his observation of the twins when someone else started talking .

Normal pov

"Like hell you two didn't do it I can see the missal launcher behind your backs!"

Everyone was yet again looking around the room trying to figure out who was talking when a tall man dressed in black walked out of the shadows he had a long black dragon tail and huge wings in the same color , his feet where also dragon like and on his hands he welded long black claws there where even a few black scales in a few places on his nickels , he had a tear shaped gem in the center of his forehead it was the same color as his eyes blood red he was warring black baggy paints and a long trench coat that was cut in the back for his wings it was unbuttoned reviling a well sculpted chest his hair was hip length it had a natural wave to it in all truth his hair seamed to be moving and floating around him it looked like the night sky when there where no stars , on his left cheek there was a dark gray diamond shaped mark the typical marking for a dragon of mone-no-ke (Evil spirits) When he had spoke his voice had been soft and menacing forcing most of the people in the room to shiver

"Oh come on Okuma we where jest playing we didn't mean to blow that stuff up we jest saw the red button and couldn't help it!"

the mone-no-ke dragon spoke again but this time much softer if a tone of voce could kill everyone in the room would have shriveled up and died right there "I'm shore you could have controlled your selves if you tried" jest then Botan felt a huge wave of psychic energy flow from Okuma and attach itself to the twins there faces constricted in fear and there eyes grow large and liquide .

"Okuma what ever you're putting in there heads stop it NOW !"

"yes Ryo" Okuma backed up to resume his original spot in the shadows. After a few minuets of silence a small thump was heard apparently Kowenma had finally lost his grip on the fan and was now on the ground running from the crazed lamp and it was starting to catch up.

"Hasu-ko stop it now!!"

Everyone heard some giggling and then a girl walked out from behind some flames, she looked about 14 she was very short a little shorter than Hiei but she was also vary beautiful, she reminded most people of a snow flak she was cold and beautiful but most of all she was untouchable, she even took on the appearance of a one, she had knee length whit hair (WHIT not silver!) it was vary strait and glittered and reflected with it's surroundings, she was warring a long whit skirt that had a slit all the way up to her upper hip so when she moved you could see her whole lag her top was a whit sleeveless belly shirt it was low cut so you could see a small amount of cleavleg when she moved her arms in a certain way her belly button was pierced and a small silver hoop hung there, instead of a round pupil there was a cat like slit even her lips had a silver hue to them it was like she was made completely out of moon light on her small hands she wielded long whit claws, sitting atop her head was a pair of fuzzy gray cat ears and twitching behind her was a flowing tail of the same color, in the center of her forehead was a tear shaped silver crystal, her skin looked like it had never seen the light of day. But no matter how much Hasu-ko looked like a snow flak or how she shimmered and moved like moon light she was in no way shape or form delicate she had killed more people than every one else in that room put together. . . . and she was proud of it.

The lamp continued to chase a now crying Kowenma. "Hasu-ko! Stop!"

"Why should I Ryo?"

"Because Hasu-ko if you go around killing all of our employers we don't get paid!"

The lamp hovered for a few seconds before dropping to the ground and shattering into hundreds of sparkling pieces

"Good kitty."

The remains of the lamp hovered in a mass of glistening death as a silent warning.

"I take it I've offended you my precious kitten?"

With no hesitation the shards flew at Ryo, he dogged leaving everyone behind him to fend for them selves and in an instant he was behind her with one hand one her shoulder and a slender dagger to her throat as he whispered in her ear.

"Hasu-ko you will stop this you will stop it now am I clear?"

The shards of glass fell to the ground like a shower of deadly rain, Ryo lowered his weapon as soon as it was clear of Hasu-kos throat she vanished and reappeared leaning on a wall on the fare side of the room.

Hieis pov

Looking across the room Hiei notice Ryos appearance he really didn't look all that threatening but if you reached out with your senses it became obvious he was an A class demon a much stronger one than Tagoro, Ryo had strait blond hair that jest barely touched his shoulders he was tall and muscular but not overly so, his hair was tucked behind long pointed ears elfin in shape, on his right cheek he had three pink strips on his left he had four baby blue ones, his eyes where bubal gum pink but if you looked close you could see a swirl of light blue around the slits of a pupil, in the center of his for head there was a lavender tear shaped gem, he was warring baggy whit paints, his shirt was a robin egg blue it had long flowing sleeves that went past his hands by at least 12 inches but there was a slit at the end that stopped at the wrist, there where two purple strips on each wrist, on his back he had a broad sword that was four or five feet long Hiei was willing to bet it waded more than him and Kuwabara put together but Ryo carried it like it waded nothing the hilt was wrapped in whit cloth the sword its' self was purple instead of silver, Ryo had a small dagger the same one he had used on Hasu-ko earlier and as Hieis eyes fell lower he notice a long fluffy tail (kinda like that thing sesshomaru carries around ;;)right now it was curled around his feet it was obvious he was a dog demon .Hieis' observation ended when he heard Kuwabara scramming apparently he had tried to hit on Hasu-ko and gotten a cactus stuck to his butt?

Kuwabara: Get away from me ya freak!!!

Yuske: Hold still!

Kurama: Um Yuske I don't think you should pull on it like that .00

Kuwabara: OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!

Yuske: Why . won't . it . come . off!!!?

Kurama: OO;;;

TARE

Yuske: Got it! -

Kurama: oO

Yuske: Why is it bleeding so much? -;;

Hiei: Kurama told you not to pull it off.

Kowenma: Hasu-ko I demand you stop maiming my spirit detectives this instant!!!

Jest as the words left Kowenmas' throat Hasu-ko had a scythe pressed to it "I don't take orders from babies" As she spoke the room tempter drooped 30 degrees there where ice cycles forming on the coffee table witch was still hanging from the ceiling it was becoming apparent that Hasu-ko was more like a pointy ice cycle than a snow flak. Hasu-ko pressed the scythe to kowenmas' throat causing him to make a small squeaky sound, the scythe was elegant the handle was silver and had small snow flakes carved gracefully into it the blade was long slender and gold a décolleté energy flowed and curled around it, it was a vary hungry energy what it was hungry for was a mystery. Kowenma was shore he was going to die when the blade started to brake skin but as soon as it did Hasu-ko found her self pined to a wall by Ryo, she struggled fruitlessly Hasu-ko jest wasn't strong enough to brake the iron grip Ryo had on her throat and to make maters worse he kept tightening his grip making it hard to breath only a warning growl kept her from trying to tare his throat out but when he cut off her air supply completely her instincts and will to live took over, she clawed at his hands trying to pry them from her bleeding neck she kicked and knead him in the abdomen trying to knock him back but it was like hitting a rock her half demon claws weren't even fazing the powerful full demon he had loosened his grip enough for her to breath but not enough for her to get away or be comfortable, Hasu-ko continued to struggle and growl as Ryo spoke

"You will stop this and you will stop it now if something like this happens again you will be punished do you under stand?" Hasu-ko flinched at his tone but stayed silent "do you want me to punish you?"

"No"

"Then answer me"

"Hai (yes)"

"Hai what?"

"Hai teishu (master)"

"Good kitty" Hasu-kos' eyes bleed red at Ryos' nick name and when he dropped her she made a mad dash for her weapon, she leaped over Ryo and grabbed her scythe and slashed at his calves, Ryo jumped over the blade and forced his dagger thru her chest knocking her to the ground where she stayed. Ryo stared at the bleeding girl deciding what to do with her

"I guess this is punishment enough Rai heal her."

"Ok Ryo." When Rai reached for Hasu-ko she let out a inhuman hiss that not only stopped Rai in his tracks but also cased him to take a few steps back as Hasu-ko staggered out of the room and as she left the room her thoughts where those of revenge 'some day she would get him back for all the things he'd done to her someday. . . She would kill him someday. . .

!#!#!#!#!# AN !#!#!#!#!#

Ok I know it sux but it will get better I swear PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!

CH.2-SOON!!!!

P.S this is what my charters names mean

HASU-KO lotus child

OKUMA devil

RYO luminous

RAI thunder

DEN lightening


	2. CH2Roses and Vanilla

SACRED TEARS

CH.2-Roses and Vanilla

Dark eyes watched the bleeding girl stager down the hall, the scar on his back pulsed with excitement and his handsome mouth curled upward in a wicked grin at the sight of the bleeding teen.

"So I have found you, Kanna show me her attacker."

The pail youkai (demon) complied silently, an image of Ryo drifted lazily across the smooth suffice of the soul-snatching mirror.

"So my sweet kitten is having dog problems as well?"

His eyes filled with hunger, plans of evil and desires for a cryptic power, the dark eyed man chuckled, a cold merciless sound, the young kijo (demoness) shivered the image in her mirror wavering like her courage.

"Kanna I want you to keep an eye on my cat."

"Yes master Naraku."

As Hasu-ko wobbled down the long marble hall way she became aware that someone was following her, they where being quit but not silent she could tell the person could be completely silent if they wanted they probably didn't want to spook or startle her, at first she was afraid that it would be Ryo coming to punish her but the more she thought about it the less sense it made, Ryo would sneak up on her without a second thought he did it all the time purposely scaring the crap out of her thou she was pretty shore he wasn't always that quit on purpose, he was jest like that but he never bothered to tell her he was there sometimes their in the same room and she never knows he's there until he grabs her or says something, she took a sniff of the air to get a better idea of who her stalker was but all she could smell was roses she didn't know anyone who smelled like roses, did she? Her musing was cut short as a sharp pain shot thru her chest reminding her she was bleeding to death, leaving a long trail of blood behind she continued to stager down the hall. Hasu-ko ignored her pursuer as long as she could but now it was jest annoying, she whirled around intent on attacking her stalker but no one was there, as she backed up she bumped into something, she discovered the something was actually a someone when two strong arms wrapped around her petit waist and held her to a firm chest.

"You need to have that wound looked at."

"Who are you?"

"Kurama."

"Ok Kurama . . . let go."

"Let me see your wound."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cuz. . . I don't wana."

With that said Hasu-ko pulled away from Kurama and took a few steps back, he took a few forward.

"You need help."

"No I don't!"

"Let me help you."

"No!"

Hasu-ko took to the air jumping over Kurama and running down the hall way as fast as she could in her state Kurama easily caught up, when he tried to grab her she zig zaged at the last minute causing him to miss, they played they zig zag game for a while before Kurama decided enough was enough and ran in front of her, tripping and straddling her hips in one swift movement he trapped her hands at her sides with his knees, the cold marble floor on her bare back caused her to arch into him triggering a tightening spasm in his mussels making his already tight grip impossible to brake. Hasu-ko squirmed and pulled at her hands but he was to heavy, she rocked her hips trying to unseat him or maybe knock him off balance but it didn't work. Kurama ran his hand thru his hair summoning the essential herbs, the wound was right over her right breast, he laid the summand leaf over her wound and pushed it to the wound with the necessary force, Hasu-ko shrieked and started hissing at him like an angry cat but he ignored her as he concentrated on his task. Hasu-ko was growing irritated that he refused to remove him self from her, she brought up her nee to hit him on the back but because of how he was straddling her, her hip bones ground into his pelvis earning a moan from deep inside Kuramas throat, he blushed but did not move his hand or the leaf as he preset it to her chest. It was starting to burn her and she didn't like it, she started to thrash trying to rid herself of him with no success, suddenly the pain stopped, Kurama removed the leaf to revel her soft skin flawless once more but he still didn't get up he jest sat there on top of her feeling her struggle beneath him trying to destruct him or knock him off, nether of which was happening. After a few more minuets of struggling she decided it was hopeless and it would be more affective to jest yell at him instead.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get off!"

"Hum?"

"GET OFF!!"

"Oh sorry."

Kurama claimed off her with agonizing slowness every once and a while he would "accidentally" brush up ageist or crease her, as soon as Hasu-ko got all the felling back in her hands and lags she tried to run away but Kuramas hand shot out and snared her wrist, he wrapped his other hand loosely around hers, almost as soon as his hand wrapped around hers he jest let go and walked away along side the long trail of dried blood. Hasu-ko stared after him for awhile, when she looked down there was a single red rose cradled gently in her small hand.

Kuramas P.O.V

He couldn't believe he jest did that it wasn't like him at all, he didn't know what had driven him to go to such lengths to heal some one who avesley didn't want to be healed but what he wondered about most was how someone could smell so much like vanilla, as he walked down the lonely hall way he wondered if she would taste as good as the vanilla she smelt like after all he had already discovered that she was jest as smooth. . . . .

A/N Yes they are all my original charters and they will be the only ones. Hay!! If it was bad plez tell me so I can fix it! And for those of you who like Hiei parings don't stop reading this is a love square. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIWES!!! BUT IF I DON'T GET MORE I AM GOING TO STOP THIS STORY!!!


	3. Entering darkness

CH.3-Enterihg darkness

She stood there for a few seconds in awe, staring at the delicate flower that she was so gently holding, it was so fragile and . . . breakable she felt as if she should protect it, was that how Kurama saw her something weak in need of protection? Is that why he healed her? Because he thought she was weak? Did he see her as breakable? With these thoughts came anger, she was NOT weak and from now on she would prove it to him, she would give him no reason or excuse to even think about calling HER weak! Hasu-ko crushed the rose in her hand, and dropped the small plant in a smushed pile on the floor, she watched in a daze as the tiny thorn wounds healed almost instantly, the only proof they had ever been there where a few tiny beads of blood. . .

Okuma had been TOLD to go find Hasu-ko and if she was still alive tell her that they accepted the toddlers job offer and would be staying a while as would the spirit detectives he followed the smell of her blood and found her standing alone in the hall way staring at her hand which had a few drops of blood on it at first he thought that the blood had come from her chest wound but then he noticed the blood was not smeared like it would be if she had been holding her chest, the blood was in drops as if it had dripped there or originated there but he could sense no pain . . .Her chest! it was healed! The only evades Ryo had wounded her was the blood that marred her skin and close, had her healing abilities gotten stronger? 'After all she is jest a half breed, she should still be in critical condition or dead,' he would have to tell about this after he took Hasu-ko to her room. Putting the information away for later he approached her silently, he was getting exited at the rare opportunity to catch Hasu-ko off guard and maybe even scare her, Okuma got closer he was so close now that he could taste her blood in the air and such sweet blood it was. . .

Naraku watched in anticipation as Okuma got closer and closer still, 'How wonderful it will be when I am able to get that close to you my sweet pet.' Naraku chuckled as he sent Kanna and her mirror away.

Hasu-ko gasped as she suddenly felt Okumas presence mere inches behind her how foolish it was of her to let her gourd down even in moments of deep thought, it was not wise to let some one who drinks blood to survive stand behind you for long especially when that someone was a violent dragon and you're covered in blood. Hasu-ko spun around in attempts get Okuma to back off but it was to late he was to close and he grabbed her as soon as he felt her mussels tense, trapping her to his broad chest.

"Hello Hasu-ko."

"Okuma."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Do not lie to me I can smell it, do you think so lowly of me that you think I lack the control of my thirst?"

"I never said I thought lowly of you, I jest don't trust you."

"really? Then would it scare you if I did this?"

Okuma lowered his mouth to the pail skin protecting the inside of her throat, he smirked when he felt her flinch.

"Your afraid."

Hasu-ko didn't do anything but shiver as his cold breath tickled her vulnerable throat.

"No you're terrified."

She didn't have the nerve to say anything his words where true the only two people she ever feared where Ryo and Okuma nothing else scared her. She flinched and held her breath hoping the small but noticeable movement wouldn't set off Okuma, he chuckled and lowered his abnormally deadly fangs to her throat and nipped at it he chuckled again when she instinctively jerked away from him, he tightened his hold on her hopeing to frighten her further, he seceded the smell coming from her wasn't fear but panic he new she would not struggle for fear of pushing him further, he had not originally intended to bite her but he had the mind of the hunter and the hunter never gives up its pray, he'd jest make shore he didn't tack so much that she would die.Hasu-ko almost screamed when she felt Okumas sharp fangs slid into her neck but was abele to choke the scream down in to a sharp gasp she felt so foolish and weak she jest said she'd prove kurama wrong she'd prove she was strong, she'd show them all!!! She started to struggle she struggled for a long time, but Okuma was getting feed up with her squirming and bit down harder, Hasu-ko screamed and it was the last thing she did before darkness took her . . .

Hasu-ko woke up alone in a room she assumed was hers, on the night stand she found a not in Okumas elegant hand writing

This will be your room for now we took the job PS. You taste good like vanilla

He stood in the shadows. and

watched the disgust cross Hasu-kos face as she threw the note away from her, he smiled at her disgust and liked the last of the sweet red liquid from his lips, she had screamed jest for him and he would make shore it happened agene someday . .soon, for he had the mind of the hunter and the hunter never gives up its pray. . .

The furious henyou(sp?)watched with red eyes as the dragon bit into HIS kitten and drank the sacred blood that belonged to him the dragon would pay and his sweet pets blood would belong to him and no one else

. . . jest the way it should be. . .

AN/ Hi and thank you for your reviews especially you TonyDiMerasbedroomslave your review was the BEST!!!! I was going to stop this fic cuz I wasn't getting many reviews but you inspired me! And don't think I forgot about everyone else FREE BEEF JERKY FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!! (runs thru streets throwing beef jerky at random people)

CH.3-SOON!!!!!!!!


End file.
